


Rocha abaixo, neve acima

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Snowed In
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Uma tempestade inesperada prende Aragorn e Boromir dentro das ruínas de um antigo castelo.





	Rocha abaixo, neve acima

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rock below, snow above](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054659) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



A tempestade continuava, e Aragorn e Boromir lutavam para prender o que restava de suas tendas na porta. A tempestade os pegou quase de surpresa, uma mudança rápida no tempo, foram só os instintos de Aragorn que lhes permitiram procurar abrigo a tempo. Com galhos de árvores sendo violentamente arrancados pelo vento, o chão rapidamente se tornando branco pela densa neve que caía, e nenhum assentamento poderia ser alcançado a pé antes do cair da noite, as ruínas provaram ser sua única opção.

Eles estavam no que permanecia de um antigo castelo, não mais do que um punhado de salas ainda de pé, e só uma ainda capaz de fornecer cobertura. Não era a situação ideal, mas a neve já estava quase grossa demais para se andar, e a temperatura tinha caído consideravelmente. Enquanto talvez pudessem ter encontrado outro lugar para acampar, o dano que o vento causou em suas tendas, bem como a perda de parte dos seus suprimentos na neve, os forçaram a parar por aquela noite, mesmo que houvesse risco em ficar em um lugar desconhecido. Se pudessem encontrar um jeito de sobreviver aquela noite, seria mais fácil se moverem de manhã, chegar em seu destino sob a proteção do sol.

Mesmo com a tenda cobrindo a única entrada, as paredes de pedra eram frias daquele jeito de prédios há muito esquecidos, e apesar do teto ainda estar quase inteiro, parte da neve encontrava jeitos de se infiltrar. Eles estavam protegidos do pior do vento e da neve, mas seu refúgio ainda era frio demais para uma pessoa sobreviver sem alguma fonte de calor, e o pequeno espaço não lhes permitiria acender uma fogueira sem arriscar se sufocar com a fumaça.

Contudo, não estavam sozinhos, e o corpo humano era uma fonte de calor ainda mais eficiente do que uma fogueira, se fosse possível impedir que se dispersasse. O frio e a falta de espaço faziam com que dividir um saco de dormir fosse uma necessidade, mas nunca um sacrifício. Era algo que tinha acontecido muitas vezes ainda, ainda que não com frequência em jornadas assim, nas quais era prudente dormir em turnos alternados, já que nunca se sabia o que poderiam encontrar.

A floresta era perigosa, mesmo agora, e dormir sem um guardião era convidar a morte. Mesmo assim, protegidos por rochas que permaneceram lá por milênios depois de serem abandonadas e esquecidas, o frio era mais perigoso do que qualquer coisa que buscasse os atacar, então seria melhor partilhar do calor um do outro do que se preocupar com o que pudesse estar do outro lada da cobertura improvisada para porta. A certeza da morte que o frio trazia sobrepujava qualquer preocupação que pudessem ter dos riscos incertos da floresta e da pequena proteção que suas tendas rasgadas forneciam.

Deveria ter sido uma noite desconfortável, entre a rocha dura e fria sob eles, a neve lenta mas certamente caindo sobre suas cabeças enquanto tentavam dormir, o vento uivando alto enquanto ameaçava levar a tenda presa nas pedras que cercavam a entrada, a falta de espaço que tornava se mover quase impossível, e a ciência constante de tudo que poderia entrar a qualquer momento para os atacar antes que tivessem a chance de reagir.

Mas não foi, ou ao menos não tanto quanto deveria ter sido. Os elementos adversos do cenário não foram capazes de apagar o que aquela companhia significava. Não deveriam ter encontrado tanto conforto na presença familiar um do outro, nem no calor vindo como segurança e salvação. Não deveriam ter permitido que essa situação ocorresse, mesmo que houvesse pouco que poderiam ter feito para impedir isso.

Havia muito que não deveria ter acontecido. Não ali e naquele momento, nunca, nem mesmo pensado na possibilidade.  
Havia muito que não deveria ter acontecido, mas nada que poderiam desfazer, e nada que gostariam de desfazer caso pudessem. Talvez até nada que pudesse ter sido evitado por muito tempo, o cenário somente permitindo o florescimento do que já estava se desdobrando há mais tempo do que poderiam se lembrar.

De manhã, a tempestade já tinha terminado, a maior parte da neve já tinha derretido ou estava começando a derreter. O caminho era claro o bastante para poderem caminhar novamente sem medo das consequências que a natureza poderia trazer para eles.

De manhã, partiram.


End file.
